Midnight meeting
by The Queen of Nosferatu
Summary: Sometimes you only want to die. This is the story of one girl who was saved, loved and then abandoned.


This is my first fic on this site. It is a one-shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything else than the storyline; if I even own that. Everything else is the property of J. K. Rowling and co.

Btw. I listened to Ice queen from Within temptation when I wrote it; you might want to do the same. Just listen to the melody not the lyrics, K?

Midnight meeting

They say writing help when you are depressed; that's true, but not when the thing you write is a goodbye letter. I'm sitting on one of the couches in the head common room and looking out towards the forbidden forest. It's snowing; the first snow of the winter and tonight it shall become red. It's quite ironic really; to think that I will do suicide because of some boy. Well not because of any boy; Draco Malfoy, the only one who saved me. He saved me from myself one night quite like this…

_I ran thru the corridors of Hogwarts; heading towards my safety, the forbidden forest. I cried once again. I had witnessed Harry kissing whit Ginny only moments before; my fiancé and my best friend. I know I was foolish to love him and become engaged whit him at such a young age. Think it was only a year ago. When I reached the forest I sunk down on my knees and cried. My fingers brushed the dagger in my pocket. I picked it out. It glimmered in the sinking suns rays; it was whispering to me. 'Make an end to this, help yourself feel, let yourself free. No one will ever know you died, no one cares. You will never find anyone who will love you; might as well make an end to it. You don't need to be in this world, you can die, fade away and newer need to suffer again.' I become tempted to do it. After all who would care? Who would see? No one. I had done it before why not again? The cut would only be a little deeper and a more blood would flow. I remembered the blood. It would run in crimson floods down my arm and I would newer need to face the world again. I turned my arm and pressed the dagger on my veins. One slit and it would all be over. In that moment somebody snatched the dagger from my hand. I looked around. I was confused; no one saw me come here, did they? 'Don't do things like that; you scared me.' someone said. I lifted my eyes and looked in a pair of silver blue ones; they where clouded whit concern, or so I thought. Now that I think of it I don't know what I saw. In that moment my blood froze; I was looking up at Draco Malfoy, my enemy of many years. 'Why would you care? You might as well be here to laugh at me and mock me for being weak.' I snapped at him. I felt his fingers brush against my face when he said the words that made my heart stop. 'I care because I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you.' He lifted me up from the ground and into a hug. He then led me inside Hogwarts._

That was how our so called "love" story began. I really was a fool. He never did love me, he only used me. He made that clear today.

_I was walking down to diner humming a soft tune; I was happy. When I rounded a corner I got the worlds biggest chock; Draco was making out whit another girl. I guess he heard me gasp because he turned towards me. It was then I saw the other girl was Ginny. Why? I asked. 'Because, my dear, I needed something new. You where becoming boring.' Draco answered. At this Ginny smirked. 'She never was any good to anything.' She said and captured Draco's lips in a heated kiss. I couldn't stand it anymore; I turned and run to my room while my heart died._

And here I'm sitting; writing my last letter. I look down at the letter in my hands. It's a short goodbye witch only has to be signed. I pick up the quill and write: 'forever free. Hermione Alice Granger, head girl and top student of Hogwarts.' I put it down besides the red-wineglass. I study the room a moment before I stand and pick up the dagger. I had dressed up for this occasion. My hair is done up in loose ringlets and my light make up compliments my white dress. I look like an angel on her way to the midnight meeting whit death, and for once it's true. I open the balcony doors and step outside. It has stopped snowing and the stars are shining bright. I take one glance at the common room before levitating myself to the ground. It's chilly but I don't notice it; the voice calling to me is too hard to resist and it's calling only to me. It's calling like it did a year ago. 'You know you want it, you need it. I'm your only friend; your only real love.'

I stop at the edge of the forest. I look up at Hogwarts; it's bathing in the starlight. I see a star falling when I whisper my parting words: I'm sorry. I then disappear into the forest, on my way to my midnight meeting.

Unknown to me someone is waking in an abandon classroom. He has been lying there since dinner. His platinum blond hair is ruffled and he has a headache. His silver blue eyes scan the room; he searches who ever hit him out cold.

I again sit down in the snow; the clock is nearing midnight. The dagger is in my hand; nearing its destiny. The voice in my head is tormenting me. 'Do it. It's the only way you can feel and bee free. You are killing your soul; let it free.' I press the dagger to my skin and cut. My blood is now flowing free; it's escaping the prison of my veins. I lie down and look up to the stars; one single tear escaping my eye. My last breath fades into the air while the clock strikes midnight. The creatures of the forest begin their sorrow song; an ire melody as the last respects to an angel who died, colouring the snow whit her blood. The boy in the castle freeze, he knows what the song means, she died and became free. The first tear in years slips from his eyes. His angel is free…


End file.
